This invention relates generally to speech recognition and particularly to the control of computer software using spoken commands.
Currently available speech recognition software recognizes discrete spoken words or phonemes contained within words in order to identify spoken commands. The processing of the spoken commands is usually accomplished using what is known as a speech engine. Regardless of whether discrete terms or phonemes are utilized, the speech engine is called by the application program which needs the speech recognition service.
Operating systems may include Application Program Interface (API) software utilities which provide speech recognition. An application may incorporate a call to the speech API or the speech recognition may be supplied externally by a second application that intercepts the speech and feeds the first application simulated keys or commands based on the speech input information.
Speech recognition technology has been applied to controlling processor-based systems including desktop computer systems. A variety of different speech recognition software is available, some of which comes with a microphone which may be worn by the user. Apparently, the idea is that extraneous sounds around the system, such as the system cooling fan may disrupt the speech recognition quality. The microphone feeds into a sound port, usually on the back of the processor-based system. The use of the microphone allows the speech recognition engine to process the sounds less influenced by surrounding noise.
However, there is a continuing need for better ways to implement speech recognition services for processor-based systems.
In accordance with one aspect, a processor-based system includes a first processor-based device having an airwave communication transceiver. A remote control unit has an airwave communication transceiver to communicate with the first processor-based device. The remote control unit includes a speech engine and a microphone coupled to the speech engine.
Other aspects are set forth in the accompanying detailed description and claims.